


placebo

by irlmeikai



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempt at Humor, Babies, Cute Ending, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince au! Skz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmeikai/pseuds/irlmeikai
Summary: "I don't think it is appropriate for a bodyguard to be too affectionate towards Royalty.""Oh, stop talking. It feels nice." Hyunjin looks up, eyes opening slightly and making contact with Changbin's. "Don't you think it's nice?""I am only doing what you desire from me.""You can stop if you don't like it. You have the permission to do that."Changbin doesn't. He caresses him as he wants. It makes Hyunjin smile.





	placebo

**Author's Note:**

> first work in this fandom and it's over an au I made w a friend 😎 still not good at writing but I like changjin so

"Your Majesty, the-"  
  
Changbin walks in on Hyunjin sleeping like a bear in hibernation. The Prince is lying on his side, mouth slightly open as he breathes. Freshly ironed clothes - black shirt, a suit jacket with flowers embroidered on it, and black trousers - are sitting neatly on a chair next to the bed.  
  
Changbin sighs. He slings the rifle hanging on his back on a nearby couch and walks towards the sleeping boy.  
  
He reaches out with his hand and lightly touches the Prince's shoulder.  
  
"Your Majesty."  
  
The Royalty groans.  
  
A light tap.  
  
"Your Majesty?"  
  
Another groan.  
  
Changbin sighs again. Shakes him lightly.  
  
"Please get up, Your Majesty. There's much that you have to do."  
  
The sleeping Prince mumbles in his sleep before he turns around, eyes open slightly. He looks extremely tired, but he manages to sit up. Changbin pours him a glass of cold water that's set on the small table right beside his bed, and Hyunjin drinks it gratefully. The younger groans as he stretches his arms after Changbin takes the finished glass from him and looks at the shorter boy with a dazed gaze.  
  
"Please get ready as soon as you can," Changbin says in a monotone voice, "Your parents are waiting for you."  
  
Hyunjin hums in response before getting up slowly, and stretching a little again before he makes way towards the clothes ready to be worn.  
  
Changbin can see him unbuttoning his shirt, and looks away.  
  
Hyunjin notices this. "Aren't you going to leave, now?"  
  
The guard shakes his head. "I cannot without your approval, Your Majesty."  
  
The rule pops into his head. "Oh, yeah. You can leave."  
  
Changbin nods, and bows. He grabs his rifle on the way out.

* * *

  
  
  
"Prince Chan, his family and many others are supposed to be coming at the Ballroom Party today," Jinyoung, Hyunjin's father is talking as soon as he enters the dining hall for breakfast.  
  
He bows a little at his parents, and Jinyoung and Jaebeom look up at him with a small smile before bidding him to come sit.  
  
Changbin is at their side when the Prince arrives, and pulls the chair out for him to sit on. Hyunjin thanks him in a small voice when he does So, and Changbin nods before going back to his position.  
  
"How are you doing?" Jaebeom asks casually, and Hyunjin shrugs.  
  
"Good. I hope you are well as well," he says, giving his parents a wide smile.  
  
He really loves them. Truly.  
  
"You know about the party today, right?" Jinyoung asks, before pushing a spoonful of food into his mouth.  
  
Hyunjin nods. "Yes, father. I've picked out my best suit and I will make sure the preparations go well."  
  
The food for the Prince arrives while he talks, and Changbin watches Seungmin, the personal chèf, place the food delicately on the table, as if it were made of glass. He shoos the maids out as he does so, and looks at Hyunjin expectedly, who tries the food and immediately gives Seungmin a big thumbs up. He leaves with a big grin on his face, as he usually does after knowing he's pleased the Royal members of the family.  
  
They stay silent as Hyunjin eats, and when he's finished he quietly asks to be excused. His parents let him, and Hyunjin looks at Changbin with an expectant look, mouthing _follow me_ , before he leaves the hall.  
  
Changbin follows.  
  
The Prince leads them to the Royal Garden, and there he finds and sits under the shade of a large tree, patting the grass next to him as he looks at Changbin. Probably telling him to come over.  
  
Changbin does as he's told. He sits beside the Prince, who leans his head on the elder's shoulder, plucking a small flower from beside him and twirling it in his fingers.  
  
"Talking formally all the time is so hard," he mumbles, and Changbin can lowkey agree.  
  
"Do you have my phone?"  
  
"It's in your room, Your Majesty. Do you wish for me to get it?"  
  
"Stop talking formally to me when we're alone," he mumbles softly, and Changbin goes quiet for a few minutes.  
  
"I'm not allowed to do so, Your Majesty, you know that very clearly."  
  
"I'm giving you permission or whatever," Hyunjin says, "So please talk to me like a friend."  
  
"I cannot."  
  
"We've known each other for almost a _decade_."

"That gives me no reason to refer to you informally, my Prince."  
  
Hyunjin mumbles something about dumbass formalities and stupid rules and Changbin can't help the smile forming on his face.  
  
"Do you still need your phone?"  
  
"No. Just stay here. Be my royal pillow."  
  
The guard rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say, Your Majesty."  
  
"If you call me that one more time I will chop your dick off."  
  
"You're not allowed to hold weapons of any sort, Your Majesty, you know that."  
  
Hyunjin almost screams.  
  
"Fine, go get the phone."  
  
Changbin deliberately moves and gets up suddenly. Hyunjin almost falls down from where his head had been resting on the guard's arm.  
  
"Fuck! _Jesus_ , give a warning!"  
  
"It's not very royal of you to swear, Your Majesty."  
  
"Call Seungmin. I'm making him chop your dick off."  
  
Changbin bows. "Your wish is my command."  
  
Hyunjin looks at him with wide eyes. "You're going to let me chop it off? For real?"  
  
"Whatever your wish may be, it isn't mine to voice over."  
  
"Oh my god. Stop. Stop that."  
  
Changbin almost snorts at the reaction.  
  
"I'll go call Seungmin and get your phone. Please excuse me."  
  
"Okay- no. No. Don't call Seungmin, Changbin, I swear on God-"  
  
Changbin's already left by the time he's finished speaking. It makes him shudder to think the boy may come back crotchless.  
  
  
  
Changbin comes back safely, and Hyunjin breathes in relief. The guard hands him his phone gently, and the Prince thanks him in a low voice. He makes him sit next to him again, going back to comfortably resting his head on his shoulder.  
  
At some point, he goes down to Changbin's lap, making the guard pet his hair softly the way he likes it.  
  
"Chan says the theme of the Ballroom Party should be all black."  
  
"It sounds good. But Ballrooms are supposed to vibrant," Changbin points out.  
  
Hyunjin hums. He puts his phone down on the grass next to him, and closes his eyes.  
  
"You can touch my face, you know," he says, his voice softer than ever.  
  
"Okay, Your Majesty," Changbin says back in an equally soft tone, letting his hands drift to the Prince's temples as the younger settles comfortably on his lap. His fingers ghost on his skin, and Hyunjin mumbles contentedly, urging him to touch him.  
  
Changbin caresses his cheeks softly, as if being afraid that his skin's made of fragile glass that could be broken with a simple touch.  
  
"I don't think it is appropriate for a bodyguard to be too affectionate towards Royalty."  
  
"Oh, stop talking. It feels nice." Hyunjin looks up, eyes opening slightly and making contact with Changbin's. "Don't you think it's nice?"  
  
It does feel good. Changbin can agree on it. He doesn't believe it's right to say that out loud.  
  
"I am only doing what you desire from me."  
  
"So you don't like it?"  
  
Changbin is silent.  
  
"You can stop if you don't like it. You have the permission to do that."  
  
Changbin doesn't. He caresses him as he wants.  
  
Hyunjin smiles to himself when he doesn't raise his hands off him. He let's himself giggle at the act. He can hear Changbin scoff under his breath. It only makes him giggle further.  
  
  
  
Changbin knows how stressful parties can be for the young Prince. He's handsome, charming, and so readily available to be courted. Princes, Princesses, Kings and Queens come from over the continent to the Hwangs' parties in order to court the Royal Prince. Changbin has to constantly stay by his side due to the possibility of bad presences threatening the Prince.  
  
He's warded off multiple suitors with his looks alone, and whenever Hyunjin looks extremely uncomfortable he puts a threatening hand on the rifle slung on his shoulder while making eye contact with the person that makes the Prince feel as such until they back off.  
  
He always feels oddly pleased with himself after he does it. He can't figure out why.  
  
  
Nearly everyone arrives on time. Changbin, personally, has developed a liking for Prince Chan, and his bodyguard, Woojin. The two guards had hit it off the day they'd met, having almost the same likes and dislikes. Though Woojin was older and someone seldom available to make small talk with, Changbin thinks Woojin knows him almost better than anyone.  
  
He likes Prince Chan, as well. He's a lively person, loud and funny and well-behaved. He's always made Changbin laugh whenever they'd talked, and the two of them are interested in music, as well. Changbin has had a small passion for music alongside his guard duties, and often lets Prince Chan and Prince Hyunjin listen to the melodies he spends his free time making. The latter has appreciated his art many times, and it always makes the elder's heart flutter whenever the Prince voices his appreciation.  
  
Sometimes, Hyunjin also joins Changbin in his projects. Whenever the two of them happen to have free time, they retire to Changbin's room in the Palace to explore music. At one point, the guard had convinced Hyunjin to try rapping, and the Prince had surprised Changbin increasingly with his voice. He'd never expected him to have a good flow.  
  
When Prince Chan arrives, Changbin personally goes to him to greet him. The blond, handsome boy greets him with a big grin, and Woojin, at Chan's side, slightly raises his hand enough for Changbin to be able to high five him lightly, unnoticeable by the others.  
  
Changbin guides the two of them politely towards where Hyunjin is present, and as soon as the two Princes see each other they start talking, exchanging greetings and small stories and jokes and the way Hyunjin's face lights up instantly in his friend's presence gives Changbin relief enough to be able to talk to Woojin on his own for a while.  
  
The two talk about their duties, and complain about their irresponsible Princes. Woojin seems to be extremely fond of Chan, as Changbin is with Hyunjin, and talks about him as if he were an annoying high school friend rather than someone on a high pedestal threatened enough to have a personal bodyguard.  
  
They hardly notice when the music starts, only when Hyunjin's arm is softly creeping into Changbin's does the guard stop and look back at the Prince with a curious look.  
  
He's looking at him, biting his lip, as his eyes travel left and stare at someone a little way left from him.  
  
Changbin follows the direction of his eyes, and sees a man dressed in impeccable clothes that would've probably costed millions, looking at the young Prince with a weird look. It's the same look Changbin's had to ward off many times before, to the point where it's almost a regular chore.  
  
Changbin grabs Hyunjin's arm tightly around his, and leans into the Prince's side.  
  
"He bothering you?" He mumbles in his ear, and the boy nods animatedly. Changbin hums, and then leans back, giving Woojin a shrug before he sticks completely to his Prince's side.  
  
Putting a hand on his rifle with an intent clear enough, he makes eye contact with the man. Through his expression alone the man's confidence seems to falter a little, before he attempts to regain it and start to make conversation.  
  
"Ah," he says, his voice awfully throaty and raw, "You must be Prince Hyunjin."  
  
The Prince nods at him politely, and the hand at his back slowly reaches down to grab Changbin's wrist.  
  
"So nice to see you! You're quite the handsome one," the man continues, with a wink. "Have you met my daughter, yet, my Prince? I would love for the two of you to indulge in a friendly talk."  
  
Said daughter comes to her father's side instantly as if on cue, and bows politely to Hyunjin.  
  
The girl is pretty, no doubt, and looks like a nice person, as well, Changbin thinks. But he knows better.  
  
Hyunjin smiles at the girl, and greets her by taking her hand in his free one and bringing it up to kiss it lightly.  
  
After talking for a few minutes, Hyunjin excuses himself and walks towards the restroom, his hand on Changbin's wrist getting tighter by the second. The two of them go into the secluded area and Hyunjin barges into the room and towards the mirror, looking at his reflection as if he's just seen a ghost.  
  
"God, if I kiss everyone's hand, do you know I could possibly die?" He says, and Changbin blinks.  
  
"The amount of germs! I'm so afraid of them," he mumbles again, and Changbin laughs.  
  
"You're required to do it to your guests, Your Majesty. It isn't something anyone can control."  
  
"But why specifically _kissing_? I could hold them, shake them, fist bump, anything! Anything other than kissing!"  
  
"You don't mind it when you do it to Prince Chan, though?"  
  
Hyunjin looks at him with a exasperated expression. "At least I know he washes his hands!"  
  
Changbin laughs even more at this. So much that even Hyunjin breaks into a smile.  
  
"Right, right," Changbin muses, "I'll attempt to steer you clear of more guests tonight, but do not blame me if your parents forcefully introduce you to some." He says this in a teasing tone, one that affects Hyunjin very much. The Prince groans and mumbles under his breath repeatedly until the guard leads him out of the room and towards the hall again.  
  
The music is loud enough to indicate that everyone's dancing and having a good time. When entering the hall, a flurry of suitors greet Hyunjin with wide smiles and ask for him to dance with them, to which the Prince refuses politely, making up a flood of excuses, and Changbin guides him to an available seat amidst the crowd.  
  
When they settle down, Hyunjin pulls Changbin down to his face by yanking his arm. Going towards his ears, he whispers, "Get us some wine, yeah?"  
  
"My Prince, you are n-"  
  
"It's an order."  
  
Changbin sighs. He moves up and his eyes scan the area to look for Prince Chan, the intent to ask him to keep Hyunjin company rising in him. He figures that the drinks' table is not too far from where Hyunjin is sitting, and after a minute long civil war with his own thoughts he strides towards the drinks.  
  
  
  
Hyunjin is awfully easy when it comes to drinking. It only takes him two glasses of the expensive wine to get tipsy and all giggly, and Changbin downright refuses to get him more, even when the Prince threatens to cry.  
  
Prince Chan, on the other hand, is completely sober, and laughs at his friend's drunken act.  
  
"Please......jus..... _one_ more, Binnie, one....pleaseeeeeeeeee."  
  
"Don't make me call His Majesty Jaebeom on you, my Prince."  
  
"Oh, lord, don't call him....not him....but please...one...."  
  
The way Chan and Changbin exchange exasperated looks makes Hyunjin whine even more as if he were a child being denied of candy.  
  
At this time, Woojin murmurs something into Chan's ear and Chan nods, before standing up from his seat and bowing a little. Changbin turns, standing up and looking at him.  
  
"I must leave, it'll take a long time to get home. Take care of yourselves."  
  
Hyunjin has stopped whining, Changbin realizes. Thinking he's fallen asleep, the guard bows deeply. "Thank you for gracing us with your arrival, Prince Chan. We hope to see you again."  
  
Chan laughs delightedly, before putting a hand on the guard's shoulder.  
  
"You should really stop with the formalities when it's all us friends," he says, beaming, and Changbin looks down at the floor in response.  
  
It's getting late, Changbin realizes after Chan has left. The large Grandfather clock in the room indicates so.  
  
He turns, expecting to find a sleeping Hyunjin, but the boy is nowhere to be seen. A pang of fright momentarily crosses Changbin's chest as he searches around frantically before his eyes rest on the long, skinny figure of his Prince talking vividly to a shorter woman who looks extremely bored yet continues to react to him as if he were telling the most wonderful story.  
  
Something in Changbin makes him want to just stay still and watch the Prince make a clown of himself. But duties call.  
  
He walks quickly over towards the drunken boy, swiftly apologizing to his victim, who rolls her eyes and gives them a light smile.  
  
Grabbing one of Hyunjin's arms tightly to keep him balanced, and slinging another around the Prince's slim waist, he guides him towards the direction of his room.  
  
Jinyoung and Jaebeom meet them in the middle of their way, and Changbin apologizes constantly for not putting the Prince's priorities before his. But the Prince's parents say nothing, just share an amused look before asking Changbin to escort their son safely to his room. Changbin bows deeply, and apologizes again before going on his way.  
  
The hallways are endless - unlimited numbers of rooms and guest rooms, rooms decorated with expensive items, personal library - there's everything Changbin feels the desire for here. He never has to step outside for himself. It's odd, to him.  
  
Guiding the Prince towards his room, he gently opens the door to it and makes Hyunjin walk slowly towards his bed. He lays the boy down softly, removing his suit jacket and shoes for him. He fluffs the pillows on the bed before making Hyunjin lie on them, making sure he's comfortable before he pulls over the blanket over his body.  
  
The guard moves to grab some medicine, placing them on the table beside his bed for the morning.  
  
He realizes the Prince is already half asleep, muttering into the blanket like a child.  
  
Changbin slowly goes towards the Prince, sitting on the edge of the bed as the boy turns around to face the elder with tired, half lidded eyes. A lazy smile frames his features, and Changbin's heart rate threatens to increase. Over and over again. He attempts to compose himself.  
  
"I will be leaving, now, Your Majesty," he whispers, "You can call on me whenever you desire."  
  
" _No_ ," Hyunjin says, almost immediately, one arm pushing out of the covers to grab at Changbin's, pulling him down towards him purposefully. "Stay."  
  
Changbin's cheeks turn into an embarrassing shade of pink, but he says, "Whatever you wish," anyways. He leans back, letting Hyunjin hold his arm, and stares at the walls.  
  
He doesn't know why his heart keeps on threatening to do things he doesn't want to do. Why it threatens to beat faster whenever Hyunjin looks at him with a certain look. Everytime he smiles at him.  
  
He shakes his thoughts away. Looking down to the almost-asleep boy, he ponders on how to get out of his grasp.  
  
His brain rushes with a flurry of ideas, but all of them instantly shut down when he hears Hyunjin mumble under his breath again.  
  
"I wanna kiss you, Binnie."  
  
Changbin's heart threatens to stop. He's taken aback, grandly so.  
  
"Y-your Highness, I believe it would be better for you to sleep."  
  
Hyunjin groans. Again, as a child would do.  
  
"'M not gonna sleep until you kiss'm...."  
  
Changbin coughs loudly.  
  
"I do not think you're thinking straight. How'd you get drunk so easily?"  
  
"I'm thinking straight, Binnie...," the Royalty slurs on his words. "I'm....thinking straighter than I am...."  
  
Changbin stares at him. "I'll be pretending to have not have heard that, for a while. Please go to sleep, Your Highness."  
  
"Kiss me, then," Hyunjin mumbles, bringing his free hand towards his cheek and poking it. "Kiss kiss."  
  
Changbin feels like he's going to lose it.  
  
"It's an...order...you should.. kiss me if you want me to sleeeeep...."  
  
An order. Changbin wants to slap someone. Preferably himself.  
  
He sighs to himself before he leans over the Prince's body.  
  
"I'll kiss you, but you have to sleep, alright?"  
  
"Yes..yesyesyes...."  
  
Changbin swallows. Leans down gently, and his lips almost touch his cheeks before Hyunjin, in his drunken state, deliberately moves just in time for their lips to connect together.  
  
The guard's eyes go wide, and he pulls away before Hyunjin can do anything.  
  
He stands up abruptly, moving towards the door like a robot, clambering out and closing it behind him before the Prince can say another word.  
  
  
Changbin's heart doesn't calm down the entire night. After carrying out his usual duties until Jinyoung excuses him and allows him to go to his room, all he can do is think. About Hyunjin. About his words. His voice. The way it'd sounded so serious despite being a drunken slur.  
  
The way his lips had felt.  
  
Changbin's mind is breaking down, and he thinks he can wait forever before tomorrow comes.  
  
  
The guard refuses to make eye contact with the Prince when he's woken up, and quietly hands him his hangover medicine and a glass of cool water to wash it down. He stays at the door with the rifle clutched tightly in his hands, and stares right ahead. Not unlike the Changbin before, who'd attempted to at least make small talk, before.  
  
Hyunjin remembers the previous night vividly. But he isn't sure that the shorter boy does. If he does, he's doing a good job not showing it.  
  
Until he says it.  
  
"I wasn't kidding around, you know," the Prince says, suddenly, his voice softer than anything Changbin has heard before.  
  
The elder freezes in his position.  
  
Hyunjin gets up slowly, making way towards Changbin. Directly making eye contact with the boy.  
  
"I knew what I was doing," he says, awfully confident. "I've wanted to do it for a long time."  
  
"Do what, Your Majesty?"  
  
It's better to feign dumbness, Changbin realizes.  
  
"Kiss you. Make you kiss me. Whatever it took."  
  
Changbin just stares.  
  
"I like you."  
  
It's quiet.  
  
"I don't think your parents will be okay."  
  
Hyunjin laughs. Carefree.  
  
"They've known for longer than the two of us, probably."  
  
If Changbin was pink before, he's a whole tomato, now.  
  
Putting down his rifle, slowly, unsurely, he mumbles, "You think this is fine?"  
  
"I want us to work out." He sounds so genuine, so sure of himself.  
  
Changbin swallows a breath. He moves towards the younger intentionally.  
  
"You really want us to?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Instantly, Changbin's lips are crashing down on the Prince's, moving with purpose. Hyunjin lets the guard devour his lips, his own hand going towards his waist and slipping around it effortlessly.  
  
Changbin moves away instantly. Hyunjin whines at the loss of contact, but Changbin thinks he's going to cry if this goes any further.  
  
"My Prince-"  
  
"We literally just kissed."  
  
"Hyunjin," the guard corrects himself. "I don't know why you're doing this."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why....why me?"  
  
Hyunjin looks at him. Keeps staring until Changbin's confident enough to make eye contact.  
  
"We've known each other for almost a decade," he whispers, "You gave me a lot of reasons."  
  
Changbin just stares wordlessly.  
  
Hyunjin's gaze drops to the ground, and his hands fumble around until he takes Changbin's into his.  
  
"You've protected me without a care for your own life. You still do. You take care of me constantly. You always check up on me and make sure I'm well. You take my interests into count and always make sure I'm happy. You've introduced me to things you love, and let me be a part of them.  
  
"There's countless reasons, and I don't think you want me to talk too much," the Prince teases, and Changbin is at a loss for words.  
  
"Jesus," the guard says after a considerable amount of silence. "You really mean this, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Changbin takes in a deep breathe.  
  
"Okay, then," he whispers.  
  
  
  
  
"So what am I going to be?" The guard mumbles, looking down at the Prince's head on his lap as the boy plays lazily with the buttons of the jacket Changbin's wearing. "If we ever get married. Your parents are getting pretty desperate."  
  
It's been a few good years since they'd announced their relationship. Changbin still feels the exhilaration in his veins. He remembers the thrill of it all, especially when nearly everyone had congratulated them for it. When Prince Chan and his various subordinates had held a small celebration at their palace for them.  
  
Hyunjin hums. "You're going to be my darling guard," he says, with an amused tone. "To the people, maybe a newly crowned Prince. To me, always that shy, adorable bodyguard I met so long ago."  
  
Changbin scoffs. Leans down to press a kiss against the Prince's forehead.  
  
"I really like you," he mumbles, again.  
  
"You've said that for the fourth time, now."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
Changbin smiles lazily.  
  
"I need to ask you something, too."  
  
Hyunjin hums in response.  
  
"You should get up, you know."  
  
Hyunjin doesn't want to. But he realizes the way Changbin's voice threatens to tremble, and he gets up and faces the boy next to him.  
  
Changbin looks oddly scared. His eyebrows are furrowed, his lips pursed shut.  
  
In all his years, he's never seen him scared, Hyunjin realizes. Not when he'd had to ward off possible rivals, attackers, constantly protect the Prince in threatening situations. Never once, had he seen the boy scared.  
  
His hand automatically goes to rest on Changbin's own, and he says, "You feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Guess you should stand up.'  
  
Hyunjin stands without a second thought.  
  
It's only when he watches Changbin get up on one knee does he realize what's hapoening. And his brain immediately shuts down.  
  
Digging a hand into his jacket's pocket, he pulls out a small black velvet box. Opening it, he presents it to the Prince as if it were an offering in exchange for his life.  
  
"Hyunjin...for the past few years, there's nothing I've wanted more than this. Nothing more than what is happening right now. Even though it took me so long to realize it, I've come to the conclusion that there's nothing more I can hope for.  
  
I want to spend my life with you. I want to protect you for as long as I live. I want to guard you forever. You, your heart, possibly your physical state," he pauses, laughing.  
  
Hyunjin feels like he's going to cry.  
  
"Hwang Hyunjin, will you marry me?"  
  
The tears flow. It's hard to control them, but Hyunjin laughs through it all with him.  
  
"Yeah. Yes. I will."  
  
The grin on Changbin's face is by far the widest he's ever seen on him. Carefully taking his hand, slipping the ring on his finger, the guard almost looks like he's going to break down. Pulling the Prince down by his arm, he envelops the taller boy into the tightest hug.  
  
"I love you. So much."  
  
Hyunjin's arms automatically go around his body.  
  
"Yeah. Me too."  
  
  
"You think we should tell them that Chan's been staring at them from his room for the past fifteen minutes, now?"  
  
Jaebeom snorts. "No. It'll be better when they find out themselves."  
  
"Why did Chan arrive early today, anyways?" Jinyoung asks, his chin resting in his hand in a thoughtful manner. His gaze goes out from the window to look at Chan, now standing at the doors leading to the Royal Garden with his jaw dropped.  
  
"He wanted to work on some new music? It's what I've heard, at least."  
  
Jinyoung laughs heartily. "Nothing will get done by today, then."  
  
Jaebeom smiles at his husband.  
  
"It's going to be a hectic day."  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
